


Jax's New Life

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alpha Abel, Alpha Tara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Chibs, Beta Gemma, Beta Juice, Beta Opie, Beta Tig, Bondage, Bonding, Cages, Chains, Confinement, Dark, Depression, Double Anal Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jax, Original Alpha Characters, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Ransom, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Training, alpha clay, hurt Jax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Jax worked hard to hide what he really was, and he hoped that his secret would never come out. Yet, all that changes when a new biker gang enters Charming. Now he's been captured by the enemy, raped, and impregnate by the rival bikers, and he's losing hope. All he can hope is that his club and friends are still looking for him and will save him before it's too late.





	Jax's New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags. If you don't like, then don't read. Updates will be spread out. Enjoy.

The sound of motorcycles going, shots ringing out through the air, and his secret getting out all swam in his head as he tried to sleep. He had always been smart, but he had been cornered into a trap. Time blurred together, and he did not know how long he had been a prisoner. All he knew was he had been there long enough for the Alpha’s to get him four months pregnant. The darkness of his sleep was haunted by how he ended up where he was, and how every day since then he had been raped and forced into heat. The only thing he had been thankful for was that none of the Alpha’s had tried to bond with him. _Bang!_ The sound of a loud gun fire caused him to startle awake, only to look around at the cage he had been forced to call home for the past six months. He studied the chains that wrapped around his wrists, and studied how raw and scared his wrists were. Each slow movement he made caused the chains to rattle, and in the empty room where his cage was kept, it echoed in his mind. He knew that Alpha’s could be cruel, but Alpha bikers seemed to know no boundaries. The chain around his neck felt heavy as he slowly forced himself to set up, ignoring the screaming pain going through his body, and hating that the Alpha’s kept him naked all the time. His eyes travelled to the small bump that had developed, just another sign of being pregnant. He thought about the months before he had been captured, how he was VP of SAMCRO, keeping his secret, and how he had a kid he was taking care off. Jax Teller hated that his secret had been found out by a rival gang, and that they were holding him prisoner somewhere. His thoughts travelled to the day he was captured.

_Six Months Ago_

            Jax was heading home after a gun run, looking forward to taking care of Abel. He was pleased with how the gun run went, and the money that was made on the run. It would be enough if he saved it correctly to get Abel through the first year of college, though that was still a while away. The sound of his bike revving echoed through the deserted road, and he loved the feel. It made him smile for it was a freedom he loved. He loved that he was the VP of the club, and loved the fact that everyone thought that he was a Beta. At least as a Beta, he could still be part of the club. His mother hated the fact he hadn’t been born one of the stronger sexes, but she did her part to help hide what he really was. He revved his bike, and gained speed, loving the freedom that it offered him. Jax was getting lost in the feeling of the freedom, that he didn’t realize that there was another bike was next to him until it was tapping him. “What the hell?” Jax hissed out. He revved his bike and gained speed, hoping to get away from the other bike. As he was trying to get away from one bike, another bike appeared on his right ride and bumped him. “Hey! I’m riding here!”

            He revved his bike to try and get away, and as he was, he looked at and saw the vest that the biker was wearing. It was from the new club that was forming in Charming, and he knew that that all Alpha club was dangerous. _Shit!_ Jax screamed in his mind. The Night Howlers was a dangerous group and Jax knew that they were working on starting a feud with SAMCRO. He knew that he needed to get away, for the scent blockers he was wearing were failing and being around the Alpha’s was dangerous. Yet, as he was riding, another bike cut him off, forcing him to turn left. _Son of a bitch!_ Jax screamed in his mind. Jax looked around to see that there were more members of Night Howlers surrounding him, and he knew he was in trouble. Then he heard it, the sound of a gun firing, and he saw the flash as the bullet hit the ground.

            Jax quickly turned down another street, trying to get away, only to have a few more bikes catch up to him. _Fuck!_ Jax yelled in his mind. In his mind, he knew that they were leading him into a trap, but they were making it so he couldn’t go any other way, but the way they wanted him to go. Up ahead, he saw his chance to get away, but another shot rang through the air and he turned his bike left. _Son of bitch!_ Jax could see that no matter which way he went, it was going to be the way the Night Howlers wanted him to go.

            He didn’t know how far they were leading him, until he finally turned down a dead end, and when he turned to face them, he could tell that the whole club had turned out. Jax let a growl escape from his mouth as he watched the President of the club step towards him. He reached for his gun and pulled it out. “You’re making a mistake coming at me!” Jax hoped he still smelled like a Beta.

            “Tough words coming from your sex.” The President of the Night Howlers laughed out. “We know what you really are, and where you buy from. Now this can go one of two ways…”

            Jax shot the gun, watching as the Alpha’s ducked, and cursing himself for missing hitting a member. He knew that he was in trouble as the whole gang of Alpha’s started to charge at him. Before he could think about firing the gun again, the Alpha’s were on him, and holding him down on the ground. “Get the hell of me! You want to start a war with SAMCRO!” He struggled against the Alpha’s that held him, and could tell that they were restraining his wrists behind his back. “Let me…mmmph!” Jax tried to yell out. He hated that they had forced a gag into his mouth.

            “Settle down.” The President spoke as he approached the group. “Easy gang, don’t hurt him. He’s valuable.”

            Jax kept squirming against the hands that held him, wondering if they knew his secret. _There’s going to be a war now. Just wait till I tell Clay that these bastards did this. They will regret starting a war with SAMCRO!_ Jax yelled in his mind. He couldn’t help the growl that was escaping from behind the gag. The smell of Alpha was driving him crazy, and speaking to the part of him that he kept hidden.

            “Who would have thought that the VP of SAMCRO was an Omega.” The President of the Night Howlers laughed out. He just watched as Jax struggled to get away as the rest of his gang forced him to stand. “Pretty one to. This will be our personal Omega bitch. Get him in the van.” He turned heel and began to walk away.

            He felt a fire kick in him, as he struggled against the hands that were holding him. Jax knew if he got in the van he was going to regret it. He saw the name patch and saw that the President of Night Howlers was called Rogan. A prick in his neck told him that they were drugging him with something, and he could feel his body getting heavier as the Alpha’s continued to drag him along.

_Present Time_

            Jax flinched as he thought about that day, about waking up, bound, naked, and entering a heat. He remembered wondering how they knew what he really was, but that was nothing. His memories seemed to blur as one Alpha after the other had raped him that day, and he was sure that everyone in the club had raped him at least once that day. Now he was four months pregnant, and didn’t know which one of the Alpha’s was the sire. _Bastards._ Throughout his entire time in captivity, not once had any Alpha tried to bond with him, but just used him like he was nothing. Jax was also pleased that his spirit was still not broken, and he knew that no matter what, they weren’t going to break it. He had given up that the Sons were going to find him, for they would have found him by now. A grunt escaped his mouth as he felt the pup kick, and his hand went instinctively over the small bump and smiled. Though he wasn’t happy about the situation, his natural instincts were to feel happy about the life growing in him. “I’ll get us out of here.” The sound of a door had him looking up, and he watched as the way leading to the outside opened and closed. Jax smelled the air, and felt a little calmer, for it was the only female of gang, and she hadn’t tried to rape him yet. “Hey Raven.” His voice sounded so broken, but that was something he couldn’t help.

            “Hey Jax.” Raven replied. She unlocked the lock to the cage and went inside. “How are you feeling today?” She bent down and moved the hair out of Jax’s face.

            “I’m pregnant by I don’t know who, my wrists are bloody and scared, and I am still in a lot of pain.” Jax laughed out. He like Raven, and was probably the only Alpha member of the Night Howlers that was kind to him. Jax moved his body, hating the sound of the echoing of the chains as he moved. “So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” He leaned into the touch, for it was the only kindness he knew during his whole captivity.

            “I’m just checking on you, and the pup.” Raven spoke. She sat down, looking at the bound Omega. “I really hate that the club is doing this to you. This is not what my father had in mind when he started the Night Howlers. Rogan took over, and me being a female Alpha, lost out.”

            Jax felt sorry for her, and understood where she was coming from. “Help me escape then.” He knew it was a useless plea, one he has tried before with her, but he had to try. She seemed to be his only hope of escaping. Jax simply watched as her face showed her answer, and he let out a sigh. “I guess that answers my question.”

            “You want anything to eat right now?” Raven asked. The silence was stretching and it was driving her crazy. “Rogan is out right now; pretty sure I can get you something tasty.” She smiled and let a little laugh fill the small space.

            “Is a steak possible?” Jax asked. He didn’t know the last time he had a decent meal, and didn’t know the next time he would get one. All he had been giving was something that barely could pass as oatmeal or whatever they called it and water. As he made small circles on the small bump, he felt the pup kick. The kick also caused him to remember something. “Did you get the results back?” He watched Raven smile, and hoped that meant good news.

            “Well Jax,” Raven started. “the pup is developing well. Nothing to worry about. You want to know the gender and sex?”

            Just thinking about it had Jax confused, for he never wanted this life, but now that he was being forced to, everything just confused him. “Sure, got nothing better else to do. Do you know the sire?” He watched as Raven opened her mouth to answer, but the sound of the door slamming opened had both turning, and he watched as Raven jumped up. She was VP of the club, but he smelled the air and could tell that it was Rogan. He couldn’t stop himself from backing away as far as the chains would let him.

            “Rogan.” Raven spoke. “Thought you were out of town for a run?”

            “Got a call, and it’s been moved.” Rogan spoke. “Thought I come and visit my favorite Omega bitch.” The smile that went across Rogan’s face, made Jax’s skin crawl.

            Jax wanted to say something, but his Omega nature was working against him. He couldn’t say anything as the Alpha approached him. His blue eyes quickly looked up and saw that Raven stepped in between him and Rogan. Jax let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Raven could usually talk Rogan out of touching him, especially since he got pregnant.

            “Leave him alone Rogan.” Raven sternly spoke. “He’s four months along, and doesn’t need the stress. Maybe after he’s eaten…” The growl that echoed throughout the room had both Raven and Jax bowing their heads.

            “I’m bonding to that Omega now.” Rogan spoke. He pushed Raven to the side. “Remember Raven, though you maybe an Alpha, you are a female and the VP. And remember that position is only because your father was a founding member. Now get that chain collar off his neck so I can bite.”

            “He’s four months.” Raven hissed out. She stood in between Jax and Rogan once again. “Bonding him to now, and the pup isn’t yours, could cause him to miscarry.” She wasn’t going to back down. “If you want to bond to him, then do it after the pup is born!”

            Jax could smell the tense that was brewing between the two Alphas, and knew that Rogan wouldn’t hesitate to hurt Raven. He had learned to care for the female Alpha, and would be damned if Rogan caused any harm to her. “Alright, just do it.” He couldn’t look at Raven o Rogan. Jax knew that she was shocked by his decision.

            “What did you say Omega?” Rogan asked. He approached Jax, and watched as Raven stepped to the side. “Did you just speak without permission?”

            “You can bite me and bond to me.” Jax quickly spoke. He placed his hand on the small bump on his stomach, hating what would happen if Rogan was not the sire. His body would reject the pup and cause him to miscarry, and though that was something he did not want, he didn’t want to see Raven hurt more. He could feel the tears building in his eyes, and he swallowed them back.

            Rogan simply smiled. “Raven. Get the collar off now.” He watched as Raven did as instructed, and he walked closer to the Omega. “Maybe you’re finally learning a thing or two.”

            Jax couldn’t look Raven in the eyes, but he could smell that she was disappointed. “I’m sorry.” It was all he could whisper as she took the chain off from around his throat. He turned around and he bowed his head. The chains attached to his wrists and ankles kept him from trying to run, and he swallowed back the tears that were building in his eyes. He listened as Rogan stepped closer to him. Jax wondered that if the pup wasn’t his, how long it would take for his body to reject the pup. _I’m sorry._

            “Good boy.” Rogan whispered out. He knelt by Jax and began to lick at the scent glandes. “Once I make you mine, you’re living conditions will be slightly different.”

            The tongue felt rough as it teased at his neck, and he couldn’t stop his body from trembling. He forced his hands to make a fist, hating what was about to happen to him. The low growl escaped his mouth as he felt the teeth skim along his flesh. _I’m sorry._ Jax knew he was apologizing to the life that was growing in him, and knew that if it wasn’t Rogan’s he was going to lose it. He felt the teeth pierce his flesh and he bit his lip, for what he hadn’t realized was that Rogan had slid his pants down and was working his Alpha cock in and out of him. The feel of the knot inflating wasn’t as bad as the teeth piercing his flesh, and he could feel his body changing. _Please don’t let me lose the pup._ It was all Jax could think about as he was locked to Rogan. As he felt the knot deflating, he silently prayed that the pup was going to be alright.


End file.
